


I think I have a stalker

by Mykingdomforacupoftea



Series: Made for each other [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: College, Fluff, M/M, Stanford Student Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykingdomforacupoftea/pseuds/Mykingdomforacupoftea
Summary: There's a blond guy who's constantly watching Sam. Who the hell is he and what does he want ?
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Series: Made for each other [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916677
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	I think I have a stalker

They meet in the college library. Sam is studying, because exams are getting closer and closer and he really wants to pass with a good grade. He’s a bit annoyed, because the library is quite noisy and it’s hard to concentrate. It’s not a subject he’s at ease with, that’s why he takes a lot of time on it. 

  
He doesn’t notice the blond student who stops when he sees him, eyes sparkling with interest. The newcomer busies himself with browsing the books, but Sam doesn’t leave his sight. He stays a good twenty minutes before Sam feels his presence. 

  
Sam hears movement behind him and he hopes that the person is gonna leave soon, because it’s bothering him. But the person doesn’t leave and he wonders if it would be very rude to turn and ask them to get their ass out of here. It would.   
He finally turns, just to take a look. He sees the back of a blond head and seriously suspects that the guy was watching him, because it looks like he turned very quickly. But he seems to be looking for a book too. Sam goes back to his research. 

  
The blond sits on the table next to him. He doesn’t know him, but he’s generally focused on the class and not looking around, so maybe they share some classes. He’d ask Jess, but she went to the mall with some friends. She’s a people person. Sam likes people but he’s not as good as her. His brother always teases him for being a nerd, and maybe it’s true. He has his obsessions, and people rarely share them. Like when he was in high school and made all this research about biblical stuff. He knows all the biblical episodes by heart, compared with other cultures, studied the different texts and even read about sects and satanism. To his defence, the devil is an interesting figure and he likes complex subjects. He couldn’t resist. 

  
The blond is definitely staring at him, but every time Sam turns his head towards him, he looks elsewhere. It’s unnerving. He read the same sentence five times and he still hasn’t understood it.   
They lock eyes. The blond grins, as if his behaviour was perfectly normal. Sam can’t help a small smile, even if he thinks he should have said something or at least made a face to match his annoyance.   
Ten minutes later, the blond leaves. Unbelievable. 

The next time is in class. Pr Donatello is giving an animated speech about… well actually, Sam has no idea what he’s talking about, because the blond from the library is at his right, two empty chairs between them. And he’s staring, this time in a totally unashamed way. He tried giving him dark looks, questioning glances, and to ignore him, but until now, nothing worked. He’s gonna have to ask Jess to give him her notes. She didn’t even notice Sam’s distraction, and Brady is sleeping. The two hours never seemed so long. 

  
When the class ends, the blond literally disappears into thin air. One second he’s next to him and Sam has barely the time to ask Jess her notes that he’s not here anymore. Infuriating. 

The third time, they finally talk. Even if he’s the only one to remember. Sam is at a party, and it’s already late. He’s drinking a cocktail but he’s been careful, because he doesn’t want to be sick the night after. When he takes a walk outside, he can hear laughter and singing from inside the building. It’s much more quiet here, even if he can hear some people, mostly couples kissing.   
He spots the blond. He’s watching him, a cup in hand. He doesn’t look very sober. He goes to him, he’s had enough of this and he wants to know what’s the problem. When he gets near him, the blond is gaping, looking at him with an expression between bewilderment and exhilaration. Then he bends over the rail and pukes. 

  
“Don’t drink tequila Sam. It’s a trap.” The words are slurred, and he pukes a bit more before collapsing on the floor. Sam gets him on his side, a bit worried. 

  
“You’re nice.” 

  
“Huh, thanks.” 

  
“And you’re tall. Very tall. You hair is always shiny.” 

  
It’s getting weird, even more because the guy knows his name and he still has no idea of who he is and what he wants. The blond looks at him, silent for a moment. 

  
“I bet you’re a cuddler. Are you ? ” 

  
He shakes his head, wondering if he heard right. 

  
”Can I have a cuddle ? I’d really want one from you.” 

  
“You should stay on the floor.” Sam answers, because he’s a bit embarrassed and because it’s true. 

  
“Yeah, you’re probably right. ‘s embarrassing really. I have to make it up to you. Can I take you to a nice date later ?” 

  
“A date ?” 

  
The blond laughs. 

  
“Been wanting to ask you for a long time. ” 

  
It’s his time to laugh, but it’s nervous. The situation is unreal and he doesn’t know what to say. 

  
“Okay.” 

  
It’s not like he has anything to lose anyway. 

  
The next days, the blond still stares at him but he doesn’t come to talk to him. He acts like they didn’t talk. And Sam wonders if he remembers the night at all. He didn’t ask his name, and Jess doesn’t know who he is. She’s looking it up though, because she wants to know more about Sam’s admirer. She’s thrilled about the date thing. Says it’s funny and romantic. Sam rolls his eyes and tells her he’s more a stalker than an admirer and that’s it’s more creepy than romantic. She shushes him. 

  
“Found it ! ” She claims one day. “His name is Lucifer and he’s in biology.” 

  
“What is he doing in our classes then ?” 

  
“It’s obvious, isn’t it ?” Brady says. It is. But as he said, creepy. 

  
“Anything else ?”

  
She shakes her head. 

  
“Wait, his name is what ?!” 

Sam goes to the dorm on the other side of the campus, to give a book back to Charlie, who’s in mathematics. When he gets in her corridor, Lucifer (Lucifer ? Really ?) is arguing with a man in a suit. He looks barely older than them, also blond. 

  
“You have to stop this Lucifer ! You’re a disgrace for the family ! Can’t you do anything right ? You’re not twelve anymore, stop acting like a child ! ” 

  
“I don’t care what Father thinks ! I don’t want to be a businessman !” Lucifer has his arms crossed, frowning. 

  
“You’re gonna regret it, and when you do, it’ll be too late ! Wake up ! ” 

  
“Michael, it’s because I woke up I’m here. I’m not gonna follow Daddy’s order all my life, I’ll do what I like ! And you should do the same !” 

  
Sam notes that Lucifer is his real name. He’s embarrassed at listening to them but Lucifer seems upset and somehow, it makes him angry. 

  
“You’re gonna end up alone and you’ll have only yourself to blame !” 

  
Lucifer opens his mouth then closes it. He’s looking for an answer but he seems out of ideas. He sees Sam and they look at each other, the blond turning away quickly, his face red. 

  
“I’m trying to help you, Lucifer. I don’t want you to end in a ditch somewhere, with someone like Crowley, who’d leave you for dead. Already happened, remember ?” 

  
“Shut up.” His voice is small and he looks sad. 

  
“Boyfriend of the year. If Dragon hadn’t found you, you’d be dead. ” 

  
“I said shut up !” His eyes are a bit wet. 

  
Sam hesitates, because he’s in front of Charlie’s door and he has her book in hand. But he can’t stay quiet. So he steps beside Michael, facing Lucifer. 

  
“So, you coming or what ?” 

  
Lucifer looks at him questionnably. 

  
“We have a date, remember ? You asked at the party the other day.” 

  
The blond’s face is an amusing mask of confusion. Then he smiles. 

  
“Yeah you’re right. Bye Michael. ” 

  
He takes Lucifer by the hand and they walk quickly to the exit, leaving a stunned and offended Michael behind them. They don’t stop until they’re in Sam’s car, their hands still clutching. They get in the car and Sam takes the road to the town center. It’s awkward for a few moments. 

  
“I asked ? ” 

  
“Oh yeah, after you puked for the first time and again after the second.” 

  
Lucifer groans. 

  
“And that’s a yes ?” 

  
“You looked like you needed help. And yeah, I guess it is.” 

  
Sam’s stalker is weird. He’s got a temper and he has no boundaries. But Sam can’t help thinking he’s cute. They have a nice first date. The second is a disaster. The third is weird. The fourth is amazing. After their tenth, they get serious. Jess is delighted and likes Lucifer a lot. Brady doesn’t and Lucifer gives it back to him. Sam fears what will happen when he introduces him to Dean. But he’s happy to have him. 

  
He tells hims about his past obsession with religion and Lucifer tells him about how his mother named him, right after giving birth and just before dying, just to annoy his father. They talk about their families, complaining and laughing under a thick blanket at night. Lucifer is a cuddler. But so is Sam. 


End file.
